A LOVE LESSON
by Brendalic3
Summary: I use the theme of Dear John. What would you do for you love one? a lot i hope. Want me to write more, just review the story, please, telling me that. thank you


Turning Point

I always been pretty. Well not pretty like a model, but I am pretty! I could propably be the only virgin in my school, which is why all guys look at me. Each day when I come in to the school, a boy is looking at me. I like fashion, but not like the other sluts in this school. I dress nicely like a mini skirt with a AE shirt. Of course everything had to be from a buetique or an expensive store. Everyone always looked at me. Always.

For the prom, I had tons of boys asking me. I made up excuses to no go with them. None of them seem right! Until a boy came to me.

He wasn't the kind of guy you would go crazy about. He wasn't a football player or basketball player. He was a nobody technecally.

"Hi" he stuttered.

I was looking for a book in my locker when I heard him. I turn around and saw him. I never spoke to him. I didn't even know his name.

"Hi," I said back.

"I... I was wondering if you have a date ... For ... The ... Prom..." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. He seemed different. He wasn't looking forward to hooking up or anythin else. He just wanted a good time. A secod passed. I started to wonder what would happen to me. Of course it wasn't the kind of guy everyone expected but he was decen. He wore glasse. Strip short with dressy pants. Total nerd! Weird to say he had guts to ask me!

"sure," I said in one simple sentence. His expression changed from worry to excited.

"okay... I will pick you up at your house on Friday. Where do you live!" I smile.

I took a pen and a page from my notebook and wrote down where I live. "thank you," he said and walked away before he peed in front of me. I smiled. I knew this was going to be fun! At the the end of the day, my friend caught me.

"Hayley, please tell the rumors are false like always. Please tell me you are NOT going to the prom with stupid boy" Stephenie said.

I laugh. "yeah I am."

The others got serious. "your nuts," alexa said to me

"you'll be made fun of" Nina said I shrugged.

"I don't care. At least he's not looking for sex." I said then I eyed Nat. I know he likes me but he didn't asked me to the prom. He was stephenie's twin. Wow I know. He was cute and all. He is a volley ball player each spring and summer. Lucky we live by the beach because I like warning him surf.

I had a crush on him ever since I met him but I guess it went away after he rejected me a bunch of times. In middle school I asked him to go out with me to see a movie or something and he said no. He always said no so I stopped asking. Not until the summer of sophmore year he lay eyes on me but by them I was over him. He had many girlfriends over the past few gets an I just didn't want to be part of the collention. A ghost smile appeared on his face. I knew he wanted me and even that he would wait for me but that wasn't enough for me. (Time pass) It was the day of the prom.

I wore a pearl color dress. I curl my golden hair and put makeup on. I wasn't expecting him to arrive on a limosine when I heard horn. I peeked through my window, and yep it was a limo. "Hayley, his here," my mom yelled. I forgot to asked his name and I change conversation when my parents asked his name.

Opps. He knocked the door. And my dad answered it. "hello sir, my name is Kenneth," he said shaking hands with him. I started to pray. I stopped listening because it was going to be embarrassed. I walked slowly downstairs. Kenneth's face lid up! He smile for graesully. "hi..." I said. I got into the limo quickly trying to not meet My mother's eyes. We were a rich family and my mother didn't min who I dated. Rich or poor. She didn't care she just wanted my happiness.

Kenneth didn't look so bad. He looked handsome in that tuxido. His curly hair looked good too. I had fun at the prom. We dance, we laugh, and dance more. All of my friend were there with guys who just got a hotel room after the prom. Even Nat was there with a cheerleader. He kept looking at me with wanting eyes. I smile so he turn quickly away. The prom was almost over so we left before it was. "um..." Kenneth said. I nodded. "my mom want to meet you," he said. "can we go to my house for a little bit." I nodded " sure." He nodded. He took my hand and led the way to a black mecedes. He got the keys out and open the door for me. "this is your car?" I asked him in surprise. I always though he was a middle class person. He nodded. "Richard would be here soon. I told him be could go eat something before we came out." I looked at him puzzled. "he drives the car.

My parents got him so he can drive us or do earans." I nodded. I got in and he follow. He turn the cool fan on. It was a little too warm in here. I was looking out the window when he asked me something. "can we make a small stop along the way?" he ask hoping for me to say yes. I nodded. "sure." I didn't know we where going but I didn't care. Tonight was amazing. More than I had expected. He put on music. He like rock just like me. He putnon Muse with my favorite song. Love is forever. I was looking out the window as I mouth every single word. He watched me careful. He was enchanted with me liking the song. The driver got here after a few minutes.

The drive wasn't long to where we were going. He parked in an empty parking lot. No one was there of course it was like 1 in the morning. I told my parents that I wanted to be up all night so they didn't have to worry. Kenneth took my hand and lead the way into the beach. We were in the seashore by then. I was caught by the stars. "it's beautiful," I whisper. "you are," he whisper. I look at him and smile. "thank you." and I lean my head on his shoulder. "Hayley..." he said. I didn't take my head off his shoulder. "I like you. A lot!" he emphizied 'a lot'. I look at him. "you'll probably think I'm just a nerd or a dork. That has no social life. And that is in no team or other things-" "I like you too," I said surprising him. "really?" he said. I nodded. "your not like the other guys who asked me to the prom." "Im the only nerd?" "youre smart. You are your own self. And you were not looking for something else after the prom." He understood me. "ever since I saw you. I wanted to ask you but you always hang out with the popular so I though you would never like me." I smile. "I do like you.

And I know them since we were little." "I see how the other guy looks at you. I though you and him were something." I smile. Then everything happen quickly. I kiss him and he kissed me back. It was my first kiss to surpise you. I never had a boyfriend because I always were bussy doing work. He put his hands on my hips while I wrapped my hands around his neck. The kiss lasted for more than 30 seconds. When I backed away I said "he has never been anythin of mind" He nodded. There was silentce for a second. "Could we... Be... More than friends?" he suddenly asked. Before I could respond he said something. " I know my rep in school and we don't know each other much.

But we could try..." he said with a tender voice. I smile. "yes." than we kissed more. We sat on the sand. I didn't care about the dress. It was almost morning because the sun could be sun through the horizon. "were we suppose to see your parents?" I asked him. "in the morning..." he said. "so you just wanted to bring me here?" He nodded. "I'm sorry..." I kissed him again. "can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "I don't mean to... Well... Why do you dress like ..." "nerd." he finished. I nodded not looking At his eyes. "it keeps me from trouble. I only have one point of view. I want to be a doctor. And I am not that good for fashion. I don't have a sister." he laugh. I smile. "you look very good dress up," I admitEd. He smile "you do too. Your beautiful." he said. That's how everything started. I met his parents. They were very nice. He met mine which was a little nervouse but they liked him.

Everyone in school states but I didn't care. I was starting to fall in love with him. He was really romantic and caring. He picked me up each morning with a big smile and a donut with coffe from dunkin donuts. He kissed me each day. He didn't no pressured me to have sex and nothing. We make out for the first time on the beach. He was a good kisser. I like how his hands felt on my skin. It felt nice. Like fire! It was almost summer vacation and I notice something. While kissing him, I could him getting a six-pack. His arm could show the muscle now. It was a week I hadn't seen him because I was preparing for vacation. "youre getting stronger," I whisper as he kissed my cheek.

I felt him smile. "I been working out. I want to do something this summer." I smile and we kept kissing. Than I stop. "what's going to happen this summer?" I asked him. "I love you," he said. "an if you love me. We will be back togethere when we come back for our senior year." I nodded and rested my head in his chest. He put a hand on my shoulder and kiss my hair. I wish this would go on forever. My parents where going to vacation with Nat and stephenie's parents.

We are going to Hawaii! The first days were boring. I was so tired and I missed Kenneth a lot. I called him a few times but didn't answer so I gave up. I knew he said he loved me but maybe there was someone new where he went. It was night and I decided to go to the beach. I remember the night of the prom. It felt like it just happen last week. I loved that day a lot. "hey" a deep voice said. I turn around automatically. It was Nat. I smile at him. "what's wrong," he said. I shook my head. "nothing." He came to sit with me. "you look sad." I faked a smile. "don't worry. You'll find a better guy like me." I turn around confused. I open my mouth to say something but started to say something. "I made a mistake. I like you. I know you much more than that guy. That day at the prom I was going to ask you but when I heard people talking it was too late. I know I should had asked you earlier but I was stupid. I love you," he said with an honest voice. I didn't say anything. I put my head in his shoulder and he put his hand on my arm. After a minute he rise my head to meet his eyes and he kiss me deeply.

He pushed me back to the sand. Next thing I knew we were makin out. All the feelings I felt about him came back. Suddenly I wanted him like I used to. In the morning I remmeber how he kissed me. And I decided if Kenneth was not going to pick up the phone I was not going to wait. I loved him a lot! More than anything else but it hurted to think about him. Nat and I spent all day togeter. I was happy and I was able to forget about Kenneth for the rest of the summer.

A two days before we got back. We were sitting in my room watching tv. It was too hot to be outside. "do you love me?" nat asked. I looked at him weirdly. "of course," I said. His hands moved my hair to my left. And he started to kiss me on my other side of my neck up to my cheek. His hands moved to the bottom on my tank top. "what are you doing?" I said laughing. "you said you love me," "I do but-" "but what? What is the point of waiting if we are going to the same school." I though about it.

He had point. I didn't say anythig and he continue kissing my neck and strted to move my tank top up. I didn't stop him so he went on. He found my lips and we kissed. His hands felt good on my body. I didn't want to stop. We went to that place where only instincts rule. Back in school my friend where happy for dating Nat. "Finally you dump the dork," nina said. "you don't even know him," I defended. She shrugged. We parted to go eat before class started. Everyone was early to get settle.

When I was heading outside to get something, when I saw kenneth. "Hayley!" he almost scream. My feel shift suddenly. My love for him came like a rush of fire through me. He hug and for more than 15 seconds. Then he was going to kiss me when I pushed him on his chest. He had a puzzle expression. "why did you answer me?" He was suddenly apologetic. "the Internet won't work up there. I went to England were is winter. We were on a camp and my phone didn't work so I turn it off..." "and you could not call me from the reception?" "it was a private camp we were a few hours away from..." "it wasn't worth calling me." "I'm sorry" he said meaning it. I took a breath. "you look different," I said. "I ski and snowboard. I am defenatly taking you next year with me." He hugged me and I back away just when nat called me. He wrapped his hands on my waits and kiss my cheek and than whispered " this is my locker combination if you needed to put your books in there too." he kissed me again and than left. Kenneth faked a laugh. "you and him?" I nodded. "you would not answer calls or emails! I was upset." "you couldn't wait two months." "he was there for me!" "he's just looking for sex!" I didn't say anything. "if you loved me you would had waited." "and if you loved me you would had travel a thousand miles to called me." I said. "please don't tell me you hook up with him." I didn't say anything. He faked a laugh again and shook his head. He walked away. I was ready to cry and didn't feel like going to school.

Instead I went to the beach where Kenneth and I first kiss. "I knew I would find you here," nat said. I was still crying. "what's wrong?" he asked I shook my head. "you're sad?" I faked a smile. He started to kiss me and moved his hands down to my waist. "what r u doing?" I asked taking his hands of me. "let hook up," he whispered in my ear. "no." "you're mine already. So." "no." He rolled away. "u love me don't u. Than show me." I narrowed my eyes. "u don't have to force me to have sex. We're done!" I said givng him his sticky note with his locker combination. "you'll regret this Hayley." I showed him the middle finguer. "bitch," he yelled. I walked away crying already. I drove around the neighborhood. Until I notice I was driving on the street where he lived. There were a few cars there. We had a half day so his car was there too. I try to see who's car it is but of was hard to say male or female.

Than a door open. A girl about my age was coming out out holding has with someone. She stop and than kiss the one she was holding. He step out an it was Kenneth. That fast he moved on or he already had her. I wanted to protest but I didn't want to look weak. I loved him. I know it was a mistake to give my virginity that easy. I was a dumbass! Asshole! Bitch! UGH! The days went on and they were miserable. I kept thinking about him. I was right the relationship went on between him and her. Her named was katelyn. We had two classses together with Kenneth. They both sat togethere. Everyone looked at me weird. I heard people saying why I leave him. Boys kept asking me to hook up with them straigh away. Nat told them what happen last summer of course he had to look good for people. I didn't even talk to my anymore . I hated my life. It's been a couple of months, and nothing seems right! No I am not failing school. But Kenneth is going out with a new girl. It was the same girl I saw in his house. Her name is Mackeyla. We had a class together. I hated her seeing her with him all happy.

They would hold hands everyday! Nat never talk to me much since I slapped him a month ago. He tried to convince me to go back with him, but I said not. He tried to kiss me and so I slap him right on the face! I sort of been the outcast of the school now. I lost my friends. I didn't care. I started to get more time for myself. My dada was worry about me so he got me to play golf in a country club. Not so fun but it kept me bussy. Sometimes I wish I can turn this off. I know I am already at the bottom and I am still sinking down. I tried to tell my parents to take me out of the school but they won't listen. I can take the comments. The jokes and the gossip but what I cannot take is seeing him with her. I wonder how could it have been if I waited for him... Of course we would still be together and happy. But the worst part is that that's never going to be true. I might be better of dead than alive! I spent many afternoons at the park watching everyone who past by until I saw them. She was about to see me but Kenneth turn her around and kiss her. I closed my eyes and walked away. It felt like I got punch in the stomach. Like if lighting hit me hard. I don't know how I can deal with this. I tried go to the beach but it's winter so it's very cold. It's almost winter break and I don't know what I was going to do until my parenst told me.

They said we were going with... With... With... Kenneth's family. I never even though they knew them! Why? Why! "you have to go, Hayley," my mother said for the hundredth time. I made a face and walked away. I could just go to my grandma down at TN in franklin. I didn't mind the farm but just the waking up early. I tried to tell my dad but it did no good. He said the same think my mom said. He actually though about my grandma but he still said no. It was winter. It would be better south than north to Alaska. It was going to be miserable just like... I started to pack a day before we left. We were going on a private jet with his family. I started to wonder if he was going to take her.

I finally had the guts to open the emails he sent a day before he came back to school. He answer all of them even thought they were the same in some way. At the end he said I love you and I be coming home tomorrow. I cried. Tears ran down my face. They burn like fire on my face. Than I remember the phonecalls. I open my TMobile acount and heard all the voice mails. 13 voice mails to be exact. In all of them he said he loved me. It was good to here his voice. More tears ran down my face. Nothing will change. And I always loved him. I am sorry it ended up this way. Somehow I wanted to write him something saying I was sorry but would it make a difference? The bell ran twice. I didn't feel like going to get it so I ignored it. Again and my dad came in my room. "can you get that?" he said peeking into my room. His face was puzzle. I knew why because I hadn't heard music since Kenneth came back.

I hadn't touch the piano or the guitar. Nothing. Usually whn I clean my room or do homework I put music on but not any more. "who is it?" I said quickly. "your godbrother," he said. "YOUR godson, dad. He is nothin of mine. Okay?" Hebignored that. "tell him we r leaving tomorrow and he is sleeping on the guest room tonight." I nodded and went downstairs. I could see him now. I though it was a little boy. I don't remember him. I open the door and I could have been looking at Taylor Lautner but with brownish hair and more light skin. He was burn from the sun apperantly. "hi," he said. "hi." I said dull. I made a sign to let him in. He came in and he looked amazed at the big mansion we had. "different," he whispered. I ignored it. "my dad told me to tell you that you will be sleeping on the guest room and that we are leaving tomorrow at 10." He nodded. I lead him upstairs to his room. We were on the second floor. "this is the guest room," I said openning the door. I notice he had a labtop. "the wi-fi password is the family's name." "s yf re?" I nodded. Da! "that room. The last one is my parents. The next one is mine and that other one is nothing." He looked up. There was a thrird floor. "there just rooms. And then the attic."I didn't show him because the empty room hold things I didn't want him to know. My mom made it as a family room with a sofa and bunch of pictures of the family only. In the third room hold nothing. One room hold things for decoration and stuff. There were 6 small rooms. Two hold bed for the kitchen and clean workers. The others were empty. The attic hold my secret. My dad gave me a piano and a guistar. I put them there because it felt private and safe to play anything. He nodded. I walked into my room.

I was getting hungry. So I went to see my parents. I caught them in the bed. I didn't want to think what was future of that. "yes, honey," my mother said fixing her shirt. "I hungry." I admit. "we are going to order today. I already told everyone to leave for their vacation. Asked Stephan whatdoes he want. Take the menus." my dad said. I nodded. I was playing helped today apperantly. I knock twinge and he open the door quickly. "we are ordering food today. What do you want?" "what are you order?" I shrugged. "it doesn't matter from where everyone else is ordering. Usually is in different places."  
He nodded. "what do you like?" he asked in a casual voice. "Mexican, Italian, german..." He nodded. "do you have a menu?" I nodded and give him my dad's stash of menus. "wow!" he exclaimed. "when my mom tells my dad to cook he orders food. He takes everyone's order." I explain. "that's why we have so many." He smiled. I went back to my room and finished packing. We ate dinner and than went back to our rooms. The house was stating alone for a month. I need missed it but this year I wish I could stay and pass Christmas and new year alone. We ha to be in the airport by 7 am. We left at 10 am. We board the jet first. Kenneth's family came last. "hi, kenneth," my mother said hugging him.

The elders sat in the front. We sat onthe middle. Stephan sat alone reading a book. I asked my mother why he had to come and she said because his parents where in a bussines trip. They though it would be nice spending time togethere. They said we were great friends until his family moved to Italy. "and who is this?" my mother asked. I quickly turn around. It was that girl. His girlfriend. I felt like crushing something. Like ruling something. I felt like screaming. A fire built inside of me! I didn't listen. Instead I got up and went to the very back. I pass them without a word as if I didn't see them. They sat and the jet started to move. I was dissapointed to where we were going. We were going to my mom island. She got it from my dad on their first decade together. The house had seven rooms. One would be left if the girl and Kenneth didn't slept together. I was hoping for one left. I put my legs on the seat an hold my knees. I wanted to cry more than anything. If icould have one wish I wish I could have him by my side for ever. I needed him. It gets harder each day without him. He was the only one I lived for. I was alone. I felt empty. I missed him. Somehow he made me feel good. Like there was still hope for a better life. I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until the captain said we were landing. The ride to the house wasn't long.

Jus a few minutes and than a boat ride that I almost died. It past past lunch time and I was very hungry. I quickly went to my room that I always had. My parenst asign rooms to everyone. I was sure the girl was going to sneak to kenneth's room some times at night. She was next to me to the right and Kenneth to the left thannit came stephan than my parenst. Next to the girl was kenneth's parenst. We ate dinner together. We were having turkey and all that you see at thanksgiving. Weird I know. "who plays the piano?" mr miles asked, kenneth's dad. "Hayley," my mom asnwer. "you do?" mrs milse said in surpise. I nodded then said. "I used to." My mom gave me a glared. I looked down to pick a piece of turkey. "why not any more?" mr. Miles asked I shrugged. I peeked on the corner of eyes to Kenneth. It seems like e was not paying attention. "I just got bored," I lies smoothly. The rest of the dinner was silent. They started speaking about politics in the living after. I went outside wihtout saying where I was going. We came here every year. My dad own like 25 stores in this town. Everythin had the family's name. "why don't you show me around?" stephan said coming from behind me. "I don't even know you" I said fresh. "you seriously don't remember me. Don you?" I shook my head. "we use to play together when I was seven." "how old are you?" "18" he answer. "I graduated last year." I nodded. "I'm still in high school." "I know. You r a senior. Right?" I nodded. "what do you want to know?" "what's fun about this place?" I shrugged. "you should see the forest," I suggested. He nodded. "lead the way please," he smiled. I couldn't deny him with that smile. We went directly to the forest. He followed me not saying anything. I had to check a few times if he was behind me or not. He smiled every time I did that.


End file.
